


Electricity

by beforeclocks



Series: Drabble 123 [10]
Category: Nathan Barley (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeclocks/pseuds/beforeclocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jones infiltrates every part of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electricity

The charge travels from head to toe; to his fingers tips; into his core. It vibrates through his bones and along the taut muscles in his stomach.

He's never felt so alive, so free, so liberated. The current is doing things not only to his body but to his mind.

He worries that it'll stop, as suddenly as it'd started, causing his whole body to shudder and shut down. And there'll be nothing he can do to stop it.

\---

Dan jolts awake. He blinks a couple of times before twisting around, to the sight of Jones absorbed in his decks.


End file.
